


Life is Strange: Revolution

by AlonsoMebarakM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Inspired by Music, Love, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Mexico, Music, Original Character(s), Revolution, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonsoMebarakM/pseuds/AlonsoMebarakM
Summary: What happen if a new characters comes with new powers?what if they meet the wolves brothers?and they visit Aracadia Bay looking for our two girls?they will find them?they will confront all problems?-if you like music this Fanfic will contain a lot of songs- its a crossover of the two life is strange-its my first Fanfic im not an english native speaker so I hope you undestand my mistakes*im no owner of life strange character only the originals
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Sean Diaz & Original Character(s), Sean Diaz/Finn
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it  
> as I said I'm not english native speaker so I hope you understand

* * *

*6 years after the events of life is strange 2 

***In Tepic, Nayarit, Mexico***

* _Alonso Pov*_

After all this time I feel totally different, like I was another person, definitely the travel to Europe change my life in all the ways, because when we arrived we were a normal group of friends whom decided to do a trip to destination of their dreams, we wanted to go to every party here, drank all the beer and smoke as well, but one party that we went it was different, because it was not a party, it was a ritual of a fucking cult, we ran away but it was too late, the only thing that we could do is hide and that's was a mistake, after the only I remember is the sound of an explosion, then all went black and waked up in a hospital, but when I realized I wasn't a normal teenage.

........................

The alarm starts to sound but I don't want wake up, but I remembered that I have a meet with my crew to talk about business, oh sorry, I forget totally introduce myself, I am Alonso I'm 22 years old, I'm taller, thank for my mon and dad, my skin is brown as my eyes, I have my hair black , then I dress up, I decide to exit my room and go to the diner room to the take the breakfast, I will meet up with the guys at 12 o'clock so I was 11:30, I definitely arrive late but they already know that I'm always be late so its ok, when I was eat my breakfast I spoke with my mom and I told her that I will be in Mayra's House, after that I took a taxi to Mayra's house, after 10 minutes of route (because I don't live to far of her home).

I arrive and all my friends were there

"Hello everybody" I said,

then the others back me the greeting, in total we are 8, Alanis (which is his last name but us call him for this one) said to me

"you always late dude, you need a watch or what?" he always say to me a dumps jokes, he is a small dude with beard all over the face, he is one of the oldest of us, 'cause he's 26 old, with white skin almost like milk, his hair is black with a normal dude haircut and he had a funny personality and he always said dirty and stupid things to me, I think is his hobby or something, next to him is his girlfriend and one of my best friends, Adriana who is a very smart girl, she has a very cute and sweet attitude, but when she's angry we need to be careful, she has a shoulder length black hair, her is skin white with a thin body complexion just like me.

in the other sofa is the another couple, in the right side is a boy who's name is Noe he is tall and little chubby, he wear a glasses and he is the same age as Alanis they are the oldest of the group, next to him in the left side is Fanny her real name is Stephanie but us call her like that, she is an other important person to me and another close friend she always is there for me when I need, she is 22 yo, she has a crimson long hair, his skin is white such as Alanis, she wear glasses too, she has a hazel eyes, and is taller than Adriana, in the single sofa is a blond boy, named Fernando whom is taller than me, but also he has the same complexion as me, his eyes are brown, and he has a blond hair but when he leave his hair a little long he seams to Luis Miguel a Mexican singer, he is the same age as us, he has an attitude like a Fuckboy but he's really cute and nice with the person who him love, in the past we have an history which is a little bit sad but after a redemption of him (which I'm thankfully because, before he was a jerk with us, especially with me) we are great and I can say that we are a couple, but we were only hang out sometimes, but we don't kiss each other, only hugs and that's all, but we care each other, now he is so cute and he is so fucking handsome, and you about my sexuality, yes I'm Bi just like him (even if he is more into girls), for the others is obviously that they are straight. 

Stand in front of the group we have Mayra the owner of the house, she is very smart and loyal, she also has a natural leadership, she is the greatest cook, she prepares a fucking amazing Pies which we love to eat, physically she is tallest of the women of gang she has long black hair, and her skin is brown as her eyes and she wear glasses, she always take care of us, she is like our mother in the group

"Ok, why we do this reunion" she said

" because Adriana found some good information" Fanny said

"Ok so, can we start?" I said. 

"so Adriana What did you found it?" I told

"I found this old new in the internet, It says, a mysterious incident in the border between Mexico and USA, near of Arizona and Sonora specifically, also here mention that a lot of police officer and an officer called Flores were found dead in the site, and nobody's explain what could happen here, its like a tornado passing here" she end

"or maybe a magical power" Fernando said

"yeah given by a fucking cult who tried to kill them because they want they gift back" Alanis add

"ok, we need to find more information about that, so lets beging" I said 

then we made a very deep research about this event

"hey look at his" Mayra said

"what is it?" I said and all looked at her

"here it's says violence in Seattle, the brothers Sean and Daniel Diaz are fugitive they left the crime scene where they were two body's one it's was their father of the brothers with name Esteban who was shot in chest and the other was a cop who died by unknown cause, the police are looking for the older brother for murder the police" she ended,

"and how this is connected to the other one?" commented by Alanis

"It may be some relationship but I don't know how" Mayra said

" look it's also a note who said that a local gas owner tried to stop the brothers" Noe added

"look the date it were two later" Fanny comment

"and the date of the first one where is it?, that one in the border" Fernando added

"let me check, its 20 February 2016" Mayra said

" we were in Europe at that time" Adriana said

while they were discussing, I was thinking, two fugitive brothers, the border, an unknown attack, definitely we were in the correct direction

"I got it" I scream, and all the others stop of talking

"they left the USA to come here in Mexico, that's why that accident happened, and I suppose that one of them or the two have something special, you know like us" I end

"but where they are in Mexico, you this is a big country dude" Alanis said 

"the news that the accident was between Arizona and Mexico, right?" I ask 

"yes, you are correct" Mayra replied me 

"so what is the only state which is near of Arizona?" I ask them

"Sonora" Adriana said 

"so I propose to go to Sonora, city by city to find them, what do you guys think?" and they were thinking

"sounds logical to me, so count with me" Fernando commented, Mayra, Noe and Fanny agrees too. 

"so only you to left" I said to Alanis and Adriana

"I don't know, maybe I'll be dangerous like in Europe, we barely escaped, and know we get involve in another stuff" she said

"look I know its difficult but we been through some bad shit together, and we made it, so did you remember that day when our friend were killed, we made a promise, to stick together and help other like us, like them, you know that outside it is a organization who is try to murder people like us, that's why need all the help and to remember the memory of Jules and Caroline, to make justice for them" I finished.

everything was silent but finally Adriana speaks "Ok when we leave?"

"as soon as possible" I said

"but what about money we don't have" Noe add

"oh c'mon you know that we have not problem with that, our parents help us, or in case of a negative, we can use Fernando skill to hack some cards" Alanis said

"ok so tomorrow all of you here in my house at 10 am, with your luggage and your ID stuff, and Alanis and Fanny your cars are ready to hit the road?" Mayra asked

"yes in this afternoon I'll take it to the mechanic" she answered

"Mine is ready" Alanis said

"Ok, people tomorrow we start the looking of the Diaz Brother" I add, after that all we left Mayra's house, and when I arrive to my house I ask to my mom her permission to the trip, she agreed, so I start to packing while I do that I was thinking about this new adventure its starting.


	2. LOOKING FOR THE WOLVES BROTHERS

***1 weeks after**

* _Alonso Pov*_

We started our trip to Sonora but It I had been fucking long to arrive here we did 13 hours in car, when we arrived to Hermosillo, I felt like heaven, finally out of the car, but now one weeks had passed, and we didn't find the brothers it's so difficult, because there are a lot of cities, village, beaches, etc. we started in the capital of course, but after three days being there, and we can't find nothing, so we decided to move on, we passed by Ciudad Obregon, Navojoa, Nueva Casa Grandes, Nogales, you know the principals cities, but nothing we get to the conclusion that they weren't in a big city maybe we should try to the small ones, so we go to San Carlos to rest there, because I have a family house here, a vacation beach house, so we will spend there four nights to think about a little more deep and with presition, I get out a map of Sonora and I think in our next destination,

"we can search them for all the coastal of Sonora" I said

Noe, Mayra and Alanis were in the kitchen, and the rest of us in the living room.

"Yeah, we can start here, in Miguel Aleman" Adriana said

"and then move to Punta Chueca" Fanny add

"then here Puerto libertad" Fernando opined

"next to Puerto peñasco" I added

"and what about this one, Puerto Lobos" Fanny said

"no I dont think in there because is a small town almost like a ranch," and I laughed

"that's it we have a plan" Adriana said

then we hear "Dinner is ready" the voice of Mayra call us to the diner room.

.........................

Passing the four days we stated to hit the road again, so we did what we planned, we began in Miguel Aleman, then Punta Chueca, and finally Puerto Libertad, so we spent one night here to rest, a next day we move on to Puerto Peñasco, but in the way the car of Alanis had mechanical issues, in the medium of nowhere, so we get out of the car then Alanis and Fernando were taking a look of the problem, as the mechanical engineer they are, me and Adriana call Mayra and the others, and notify about the problem, they retoured where are us,

"what happened?" Noe asked,

"I don't know maybe it's the battery" Alanis commented

"Oh, the engineer doesn't know where is the problem, haha that's funny" I said and I laughed and Adriana too, sometimes we throw some shit to each other, in a funny way

"I told you that you must check your car as fanny did" Mayra started to scold Alanis in a funny way, like she were Alanis mother

"Yeah I know but that make me lazy" he replied

"what is the nearest town?" I said

"is Puerto Lobo" Adriana added while she grab the map

"Ok, so we can do is the next, Alanis, Fernando and Noe rest here with the car, while the others find a mechanic or stuff" Mayra said firmly

"OK mom" all said.

Fanny took her car and we move on to Puerto Lobos, I was 20 min of route so lucky that we are no so far, fanny parked the car in the centre, I think because is a very small town, there are a few house, and the people looks like they are not the habit of see tourist here, because they look us like we are totally strangers, so we started to walk around the town but we don't see anything relied to mechanical stuff

"we need to ask to someone if there is anything like repair shop ot something" Adriana propose

"ok I'll ask to those ladies right there" Mayra said

"Hola Buenas Tardes, disculpe, ¿habrá aqui algo como un mecanico? (hello, excuse me, do you know if here we can find a mechanical or something?)" Mayra asked

"No se, dejame preguntarle a mi marido, si sabe algo(I don't know, let me ask my husband if he know something)" the lady said

"Gordooo (darling)" they lady yells and then his husband appears 

"sabes si hay algun mecanico aqui, por que este grupo de jovenes estan preguntando (do you know if there is a mechanical here, this group of young people want to know)" she told to her husband

"Claro que tenemos (of course we have)" the man said and all of us looking each other with a smile on our faces

"¿Donde? (where?)" fanny asks

"es una casa cerca de la playa, a lado de ella hay una cochera, que dice Reparaciones Diaz, los dueños son dos jovenes hermanos, ellos son my amables (is a house near of the beach, next to there is a garage who has in the top Diaz repair shop, the owners are two young brothers, they are really nice)" the man ended

"Muchas gracias señorv(Thank you sir)" all we said

"ok so we need to go to the beach" I said.

then we drove straight to the beach and we saw the house that the man told us, so we entered to the next one, it was like a garage so when we enter we saw an old car in the centre, there was all these mechanic stuff around the place, so we saw a young blond hair man sit in the corner he was reading something, I think his a teenager around 16 maybe, he had a scar on his face, behind his right eye and his skin was brown

"Hola (hello)" all we said, then he look us and smile and returned the greeting

"Hola, bienvenidos al taller Diaz, ¿como les podemos ayudar? (Hello, Welcome to the Diaz repair shop, how can us help you?)" he said, and I started to think why he said us, if he is the only one here, but when I ended to think, I hear a man voice

"Hola(hello)" a mysterious voice said

And we looking to the floor and we saw a young man like around 22, he has brown skin, black hair, and he has black beard in all his face it was less than Alanis beard, but the most important thing is that he has only one eye, it was his left side it was replace by a eye of glass, it look cool almost like his missing eye given him personality, he is really handsome and I believe that the others think the same.

"Estamos buscando ayuda, tuvimos algunos problemas con uno de nuestros carros y nuestros amigos estan en medio de la nada, ¿podrias ir a revisarlo? (we looking for some help, we had an issues with one of ours cars, our friends are in middle of nowhere so can you go it check it please?)" Mayra said

" seguro, no hay problema, solo voy por mis herramientas y nos vamos en mi carro o necesitan una grúa? (sure no problem, I grab my tools and then we go to my car or you need a recovery vehicle?)" the oldest asked

"si definitivamente, necesitaremos una (yes we need definitely a recovery vehicle)" Mayra answered

"ok, iré por ella, si algunos de ustedes se quieren quedar aqui, lo pueden hacer, es su decisión (Ok, I'll take the towing vehicle, so if you want one of you can come with me and others can stay here, it's your decision)" the man said to us

"me quedare aqui (I rest here)" I said

" yo también (me too)" Adriana and Fanny said

"bueno, eso significa que iré contigo (ok, so I going with you)" Mayra responded, then I see how the big one go out with Mayra and they left, me and the others rest we check our cell phones, when the blond guy talk to us

"entonces están aquí por vacaciones? (so, you are here for holidays?)" he asked

"No, solo estamos aquí buscando a unos viejos amigos (no, we are looking for some old friends)" I responded,

"oh genial, se quieren quedar aquí o les gustaría ir a la casa que esta a lado de aquí(oh cool, you want to stay here?, because if you like it we can go inside the house next to here)" he asked us

"si, seria genial por que aquí hace mucho calor (yeah it woud be great 'cause is too hot here)" Adriana answered

"muy bien, siganme (ok follow me)" and we followed him into his house, it was really nice, well decorated and the most important they had air conditioner, I felt like I was in heaven, but I was thinking that is too weird to go in someone house, or maybe he is kind, but for make sure that we are safe, I mutter to Fanny.

"hey can you please check the house with your vision, and if you see something wrong just tell me that is cold" I said 

"ok I get it, let me check" she said

then I watch how her eyes change colour to brown into sky blue, when she uses her power her iris and her pupil disappear, then she put her sun glasses for avoid to the others see her eyes change, with this power she can sees through walls or she can use to see in long distance, the last time she can reach was 1 km but I now I think that she increased the radio, while the blond boy were in the kitchen looking for something

he ask us "¿les gustaría algo de tomar?, tengo refresco, leche, café o cerveza (would you like something to drink?, I have a soda, milk, coffee or beer)"

"me gustaria un refresco (I would like a soda)" I answered

"yo también (me too)" fanny and Adriana said

" muy bien aquí tienen (ok here you are)" he said while he give us the drinks

"muchas gracias, disculpa, ¿puedo usar el baño?(thank you so much but can I use you bathroom?)" Adriana asked him

" si, por su puesto, es todo derecho por el corredor y después a la derecha (yes sure is straight the corridor and right)" he said and smiled to her

" Gracias (thank you)" she smiles back

then fanny muttered me "hey its ok, nothing strange is only a beach house with two normal bedroom and one bathroom, and here I don't see nothing dangerous" she ended

"ok thanks fanny" I felt safer, after that we started to talked with the blond boy

.............................

* _Adriana Pov*_

I follow the direction of the boy and I sees the bathroom, I used, but when I was returning, I see some photos in the corridor, and some newspaper pieces, there were two photo in one I saw one little boy around 9 years and an older one who seam to be a teenager, with a black patch, they look so happy, it looks like they were in the desert, in the other photo were three persons the blonde boy in the middle and his brother in his left side, and in the other were a punk boy with a tree triangles below his eyes, it was a cute photo because they have the beach behind them, and all smiling but the next I see it freak me out.

I see the newspaper, and in one said accident in the border between Mexico and USA, the next one it was the note I saw in internet the fugitive brothers, and I go back to compare the photo with the newspaper photos and it match, they are the Diaz brother I was thinking that is weird that they have the same last name but in Mexico is a common last name, but the good news is that we found them, so I saw the rest of newspapers and they said when they opened the repair shop, and another stuff, but I really need to tell them this discover to the others but how, and when I turn around the blond guy were there

"¿hey estas viendo esas cosas viejas? (hey you are looking that old stuff?)" he asked me

"si, son interesantes y las fotos son hermosas (yeah is interesting, and the photos are beautiful)" I said and smile nervously to him, then I move on to the living room, but when I answered him I can see his face like a little suspicious, but before he got back I muttered to Alonso " hey use your power to see my last memories"

"it's important" he replied me 

"of course it's a huge discover"

"ok I'll do it" he responds me 

.......................

* _Alonso Pov*_

So when Adriana left us, we talk to the blond whom named Daniel, he is so funny, and he said to us how much he loves Mexico, I notice that his Spanish is a little different he seams not to be Mexican at all maybe he is American, I don't know, he told us that when he arrived here he doesn't know spanish only his older brother, but at the pass of the years his older brother taught him and for he undestand us the 100% we begin to talk in english

"you speak very well" I said

"yeah,because the Spanish is not easy its really complicate" Fanny added, then we saw how he went into corridor direction, but I didn't pay attention, I see my cellphone and I had received one message from Fernando who said they were coming to here, I write to him a simple ok, but then I saw Adriana move on so close to me and she mutter me

"hey use your power to see my last memories" and looked her so weird

"it's important" I said 

"of course it's a huge discover" she answered me

"ok I'll do it", I said and i see how Daniel comes back and sit in the single sofa so, I ask him where the bathroom and Daniel give the same direction as Adriana then I walk near of where start the corridor then I sat down and I look to Daniel talking to Fanny, then I mutter really low,

"Shintenshin no jutsu" and I enter to Adriana's mind.


	3. WE FIND THEM

* _Alonso Pov*_

Now I'm in Adriana's mind I'm going to see her last memories, ok so I think that she refered what she was doing after the bathroom, I can see that she have been see some photos, one was three people, the two brothers and another punk guy, they were happy, but the next one was the most important, the where two boys one teenager and one child, but immediately I remember the photo in internet of the shooting in Seattle, they were the same, only one difference the oldest has a black patch in his eye, but something that clear me my suspects was the piece of newspaper who was next, It was the border accident and the other one was the shooting, then I see how Daniel asked something to Adriana I can see his face like he his hidden something, then I got out of Adriana's body and back to mine.

I get up and I return with the guys when I heard the door opens and I saw Sean enter to the house, then he said

"Daniel what the fuck is wrong with you, you can let stranger enter to our home, you know the rules man"

"yes but all of them seam kind people and its hot outside" Daniel responded

" you don't know them" he looked at me, and I think that he supposed that I went to the bathroom and sees the pieces of newspaper

"Daniel now" he scream, after I saw how Fanny and Adriana blow away and crashing into the wall, then I saw Daniel look at me do the same thing to me, a felt a little dizzy for the crash but I see how the lifted them in the air, shit I hope be faster and I used my power.

.............

* _Mayra Pov*_

When we left the repair shop, I felt like strange energy, It was hard to explain so I decided to ignore it, in the way it was all silence until he talk

"my name is Sean nice to meet you, and yours? and he extend his hand to me " he said

"I'm Mayra" and I give my hand to him, but then I had a vision of his past life, I saw everything when the cop shot his dad when he took his brother and runaway, the power of the little one, its like telekinesis, when they staied with their grandparents, then I saw that they were living in camping in a forest, with other people like punks, in the night I saw Sean kissing another guy whom look too punk, I never wonder that he was gay or some stuff like that, then a man with a shotgun, a shot in the shoulder of the little brother and then all black, then he waked up in hospital, he escaped there and he walked in the middle of desert, after a church, then a woman like her was the leader, a man punch him in the face blood everywhere and fire after that a city in the desert, then people who shot then and took them border jail, to end in the accident in the border.

So that was his past life, finally we find the Diaz brothers, I need to inform the others but how, I think so when I left his hand we talking about normal stuff, like why we are here? Or the relationship between us, etc. when we finally arrive we saw the boys seated in the car hood, talking,

"hey we found a mechanical with recovery vehicle" I said

"cool as always Mayra" Alanis said to me, so Sean install the car into the tow truck

" ok its already set, so we can back to do a diagnostic " he said 

"great" I answered, before we get into the truck I talked to Noe.

"Hey I use my power and I touched" I mutter

" oh yeah, and did you find something?" he asked me

"of course I had a vision of his whole life, and I discovered that this is Sean Diaz one of the fugitives" I ended

"ok cool did you tell this to Alonso or Adriana?" he asked

"no It happened when we were in the road" I added 

"ok so when we get back we need to inform them" he said

"yeah" I answered as I get up in to the truck,

in the car were Alanis and Fernando, so Sean turned on the tow truck and we hit the road, when we arrive we saw that the garage were close, so Sean said to us to stay here while he find his brother and the keys, so Noe and I go down the truck and I made sign to Alanis and Fernando to go out the car, so they saw and they did, so when we were finally reunited I started to speak.

" hey I will tell you this so fast, we found the Diaz brother, they are here and this are them house, I had a vision when I touched him, and saw everything, the shooting in Seattle and the accident in the border" I ended and their faces where in shock, Fernando were going to say something when we heard a hard sound like something crash which come inside the house, so we ran straight to the door and we saw Adriana and Fanny lifting in the air, and in the middle was Daniel with a hand controlling the two girls into the air, Alanis and Noe will use their power but I stopped them, when all heard "Shintenshin no jutsu" and the body of Alonso fell.

.................

* _Alonso Pov*_

I was faster than him so I enter in his body and mind, the first thing that I do it is release the girls and put them back in the floor, when Sean yell to me

"what fuck dude, you suppose to kill them, what's wrong with you?" I looked him but I don't say anything

"answer me" he yells me again,

"why should I kill my friends?" I said and he look me in shock

"what the fuck dude" he said

"what happened if I told you that I'm not your little brother" I looked him with a creepy smile

"wh- what d- do you mean?" he asked me

"let me explain you, your brother is not the only one who's has power, my friends and I also have it".

I finished and I looked around and I see Adriana and Fanny get up, so Alanis and Noe run to help them,

"but let me tell you something, we are not here to make a war or we aren't the police, we are looking for you because we are forming an organisation, for given you protection, specially a people like Danie like us, that is out propose, we know what happen to you guys in Seattle, you been through a lot shit, that's why we offer you this opportunity to join us, look I will release your brother, but I need to stay calm" I ended

and I release Daniel of my control and I return to my body, Daniel look up Sean

"Sean what happened I can remember anything" he asked

"its ok enano, they are not enemies, but we need to talk in private now, so if excuse us" he said to us, and they enter to a bedroom, I looked Fanny and the others that they were talking, so we wait in the living room.

..............

* _Sean Pov*_

I go with Daniel to my bedroom, then I begins to speak

"hey you are ok, do you remember who you are?"

"yeah, why shouldn't?" he said,

"tell me something that only the two of us know? I replied and he saw me with a weird face

"why?" he replied me 

"just do it enano" I said with an impatient voice and he sigh 

"you kissed finn, you are bi, our mother's name is Karen she left us, and our father's name was Esteban and he was killed by a fucking cop" he ended

"ok is you" I said and he looked me with a confusion face

"why do you ask me for this?" he asked me

"because, one of those dudes can enter in your mind and control you, like he do a moments ago, that's the reason why you didn't kill the two girls, he enter in your mind and stopped you, so yeah they have power too" I ended

I look him in shock

"but they said to me that they don't want hurt us, they come in peace, because they want to form an organisation, for protect people like you like them, like you and I don't know what to do dude, seriously" I said

"you know I met them a little bit when you where out, and seams kind, like a normal persons, but its my opinion, but I believe that we should accept their proposal, they are like me, they might have a history like us" he commend

"I don't know enano, maybe we should thinking about a little bit more" I ended and I get out of the room, and Daniel followed me. 

..................

* _Alonso Pov*_

I see the to brother come back to the living room

"so can you show us your powers, I mean to be sure that you don't lie" he said,

I looked to all my team and they move their head affirmably,

"ok lets go to some alone place, you known somewhere? I asked,

"yeah I know a place" then we walked around 10 minutes and we see like a cave near of the ocean, like a peninsula,

"ok as you saw a few moments ago I can enter in everybody's mind and control them, also I'm able to see their thinks their memories, etc. but when I used my body is empty, that is the inconvenient and I have a second one, check this"

when I ended I went near of the rock and hit them with my punch, an exposition come and I made a crater just with my hand,

"Holy shit, you have a monster strength, definitely I don't mess you or you will punch me very hard" he said and he laughed 

then fanny speaks

"mine is to see through the walls and objects or see in distance like 1km around" she ended

"probe it" Daniel said

"ok" and we saw how fanny's eyes changed colour to brown to sky blue and her iris and pupil disappear,

"ok I see you neighbours are two young girls, in Sean closet there is an old sweeter which has the wolf logo in half red and blue, and it says Squat" she ended

"holy shit you are right" Sean said, and all look to Noe,

"ok basically I'm human shield, so try to hit me with everything" he said, then Daniel grab a rock with his power, the rock looked heavy, then he shot the rock straight to Noe, only the rock exploited and he was nothing in his body no blood, no wound or injury, just nothing,

"holy shit" the brother said at the same time,

"it work also with other, but only if I see them" he ended.

"Awesome" Daniel say,

"ok for me its simple I can see a little vison of the future or past, and if I touch someone I can see his whole life" Mayra said

"can you please do an example?" Sean asked

"yes of course, when I touched I see your life so I can say that you mother left you when you had eight, you hated Daniel when he was nine, your best friend name is lyla, and you are bi, and you kissed a guy named Finn, I'm right?" she gaze Sean

"what the fuck, those are my dark secrets" he was completely shock.

"mine its simple, I can create fire, with my hands just look" Alanis add, then he crack his knuckles and a little flame appeared

"really cool" Daniel looking him with an awesome face,

"for me is just an element I have the wind in my power I can create tornados, gust of wind, cut wind, all with wind" Adriana said, and she started to blow her mouth and I comes a big gust of wind

"very nice" the brothers said,

"me is like my hand was a scalpel, I can cut every muscle in the body, if I want and if I can touch the other person, as you can understand I won't show my power because I need somebody to do it and that's why is use gloves, for touch the others without hurt them and I need more control to not hurt anyone with my hand when I not wearing gloves " Fernando comment

"ok we are ok with you, don't worry" Sean said.

"ok we show all, so can we see Daniel power?" I asked,

"of course" Daniel answers me with enthusiastic, the he grab a rock and lifted in the air then he move it in air then he down the rock and hit it with his hand and the rock exploded

"cool that was awesome Daniel" Adriana said

"yeah but no like your power, you definitely rock" he said

"oh look it up it's the sunset, we need to find a place to sleep guys" I comment,

"you can stay with us, what do you think Sean?" Daniel propose

"fine, but only 'cause the city don't have any hotel or something" he said defeated

"oh no if you what we can sleep in the cars, no problem" Mayra added

"of course not you can stay but only with one promise, do not betray us" he said

"Of course not" all said

"we want protect you" Fanny said

"Ok lets go before it get dark".


	4. TRAGEDY STORIES BENEATH THE STARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Suerte the spanish version of Whenever, Wherever by Shakira  
> here you have the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8Rwz6zBJSE if you want to listen it

* _Alonso Pov*_

We returned to the house, we talked about random stuff, till Noe said

"hey I'm hungry is something here to eat like a restaurant or stuff"

"No we don't have any restaurant open this hour" Sean answered,

"what? And what do you guys do?" he asks

"we cook for ourselves" Daniel said

"ok if you let me, I can cook for all" Mayra asks

"of course if you want" Sean responds her, then Mayra started to cook as we talk about random stuff, then we heard Mayra

"Dinner is ready" she really take care of us, and love that from her, while we ate we talk about the propose of the organisation and the future, they asked us some personal questions, like our hobbies, what we studied, etc.

When we finish, I was around 10 pm, so we pick up the dirty dishes and we cleaned them, after

"where will we sleep?" I said,

"let me grab you some blankets and eiderdown, and you can put it on the floor, one of you can sleep in the sofa, and the rest in the floor" Sean said,

"ok thank you" all we said, then we make up our bed in the floor, at midnight all fall sleep, only I still awake, sometimes I can sleep, but is normal in me, maybe I have insomnia, I get up and I see the back door, so I decided, to go out, there was a little porch with a table so I sit and take out my notebook of songs, when I can't sleep I usually write songs, I have a few, but its only a hobby, also I love to sing, I always singing my songs, so I see a couple of songs but I focus in one, that I called Suerte, I have not finished it, I only have the first part, so decided to continue writing:

_-Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido_

_-Y que burlemos las distancias,_

_-Suerte que es haberte conocido_

_-Y por ti amar tierras extrañas_

I pause for think what write next so I look up the sky and I see the stars and then the ideas come to me.

_-Yo puedo escalar los Andes solo_

_-Por ir a contar tus lunares,_

_-Contigo celebro y sufro todo_

_-Y mis alegrías y mis males_

And I think that I need some characteristic words something memorable, "I get it" I said

_-Le ro lo le lo le_

_-Sabes que..._

Then I remember the time I met Fernando, and what I felt, for me was love for first look, and I use that memory to put it on my song

_-Estoy a tus pies_

_-Contigo, mi vida_

_-Quiero vivir la vida_

_-Lo que me queda de vida_

_-Quiero vivir contigo_

Then I remember that time when I told to Fernando my skils and abilities when we were in Europe, it was a random question from him so I answered that I love my mouth, because I love to said what im thinking, I love that my chest is not bigger as the woman or men that have a lot of bubs or muscles, then I said my legs 'cause they are long and tight, and finally my eyes that are big and not small, I back to really and I write

_-Suerte que es tener labios sinceros, para besarte con mas ganas,_

_-Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños, y no los confundas con montanas_

_-Suerte que herede las piernas firmes, para correr si me hace falta,_

_-Y estos dos ojos que me dicen, que han de llorar cuando te vayas_

After I started to sing it. Only for me to avoid to wake the others.

_-Contigo, mi vida_

_-Quiero vivir la vida_

_-Lo que me queda de vida_

_-Quiero vivir contigo_

_-Le ro lo le lo le_

_-La felicidad_

_-Tiene tu..._

_-Nombre y tu piel_

_-Ya sabes, mi vida_

_-Estoy hasta el cuello por ti_

_-Si sientes algo así_

_-Quiero que te quedes junto a mi_

_-Ya sabes, mi vida_

_-Estoy hasta el cuello por ti_

_-Si sientes algo así_

_-Quiero que te quedes junto a mi_

I was losing in the song in my feelings when I felt a hand in my should, and that's breaks the magic of that moment,

"hey you sing pretty cool, I like that song, but I like the le rolo le, thing, it sound very cool, very latino" he smiled me

"thanks, did my noise wake you?" I asked him

"no, sometime I can't sleep I don't know why" he comments

"same here" I said,

"so what did you do?" he point at my notebook,

"oh I was writing a song, I usually do it when I can't sleep" I smiled to him

"cool its similar to me, but I don't write, I just draw stuff" he said

"cool" I respond to him

"and that song, is for somebody?, or just a song" he asked

"haha yeah is for an important person to me, someone that I care so much" I said,

"great" he ended, and then along silent till I speak.

"Sean I know that is complicate to accept this offer but I really feel that is the correct way, to protect the people like us with special abilities, it's really weird that a group of friends come to your home and propose that but you need to trust me" I said

"yeah I know, I feel like you are a good persons, but you know after what happened in USA I really change I care only one thing and that's to protect Daniel, no matter what I need to do, just want to see him happy and living a normal life but I know that sooner or later our past will reach us" he ended.

" yeah im know that its hard, but it is always a hope, you see us that we are so close to each other, but let me tell you that before I was so different, basically we don't care for each other until that travel to Europe" I told

"what happen? Can you please tell me your story? if don't mind you" he asked

"of course not, but I'll do a summary, we went to Europe, specifically France, you know that stuff or the city of love, the Eiffel tower, also for celebrated the 17th birthday of Adriana, it was a gift from her parents, and in that trip I met the guys closer, all was party beer, cigarettes and strawberries, we got Amsterdam only to smoke a little pot you know teenage stuff"

"yeah I know" he said then I continue

" but one night we went to a party,in was in the catacombs in Paris, you know that zone is forbidden to the public but we want to live the experience, also it was an invitation of our French friends Jules and Caroline, they were awesome, so I was a normal party all teenager drunks, smoke cigarettes, marihuana, until we saw like a spectacle.

we watched a group of persons with black tunic and knives, go the centre of the dancefloor,and they started to simulated to kill people and sing a weird song, but we thing that it was all fake like you know the invitation says spectacle so that must be, but not we are wrong, I was dancing when I clash with something, I notice that it was cold, then I opened my eyes and It was a body, I think that it was fake, but he was bleeding and you know a fake corpse don't smell like blood because you know blood has a specific smell and this one smelled like true blood, also it doesn't react to nothing, and the most important is that I checked into his pocked and I found his ID, he was a person a real one, so I look the guys and I told them that he was dead, in the begin they don't believe me, so they see another corpse in the ground, and we did the same, I found his personal belogings, after that we ran to the entrances but they were close, so we made a plan, we staied hiden then move, until we found a very safe place, it was the light cabin I think, but we could see all what happen in the dancefloor they begin to sing more and more loud then a scream, and all black.

when I opened my eyes I was in hospital, but since that day they looking for us to get back what we stole from then, I can't say that we stole it, it was coincidence, you know, in bad place in a bad moment so we training our powers while we were running from them, just to face them in the last fight, we won of course but it wasn't easy barely we made it, we did it because they will never stop of looking for us, then when we went out with life we were celebrating that our nightmares comes to end when we heard two shots, one by oner, we bended down, but when all was clear we saw two bodies, they were our friends, they shot them in the head,then I see one of the bulles and it had three letters ESP, so we left them right there and we ran far away, and that's all, that's why I decide to create this organisation if you want called like that" I ended the history

"whoa, has been so hard, just like us, but when happen, I mean the date" asked

"around 6 years" I respond

"holy shit, it was at the same time" he comments

"yeah, that's why I can feel your pain and I can understand you, because we been thought a lot of shit too" I told him

"Yeah that's why I made a decision here, under the start sky" he moves his head to the sky

" I accept you offer, we are part of your gang know" he said and he look at me, I smile to him 

"ok so welcome to abord Sean Diaz" and I said 

" so I have a question for you, its not important, are you gay?" I asked.

"oh why do you ask?" he responds

"oh just a little curiosity"I smiled to him

" ok I told you only because we are partners and you told me your story, I'm Bi actually"

"no away, just like me" I said

"oh yeah great we have a lot of things in common, so I discovered this part of me when we were in a pot-farm in Hambolt, California, there we met a group of punks, but I know that I have a special connection with this guy at first time I saw him, he has blue eyes, he has dreadlocks and a lot of tattoos in all his body, like three triangles around his eyes and a line in his chin, one day I got fire of the farm because Daniel fault, and I told them that he has powers and he said that we should to do a heist as revenge, but I said no, but then I speak to him in the forest and we kissed and we do the heist. After that all was a mess I lost my eye I lost Daniel, and Finn were hurt " he said

"wait is this guy that you have him in a photograph" I asked

"yeah, but that photo was the last time I saw him" he look so sad,

"why? If don't mind you" 

"I was dating him, we lived here together it was so cool, until he decide to return to USA to see the others but something happened we texted each other all the time, but it was a moment that only he answered me with three or two words, I just ignored that, because I did not want to be a toxic shit around him, but inside I knew that something is wrong, so one night I received a message which said to stop to text Finn because he doesn't love me, at start I think that it was a joke, like our friends did that when they were high or drunk, but then the person send me a photo in Finn's tent with a sleeping Finn, that broke my heart, and just blocked him and I delated his number, after he tries to communicates through Daniel but he said to him that I don't want to know about him or the rest, it was hard days to me, I felt empty, guilty, I had a hard depression, but now I'm fine" he ended.

"oh Sean I'm so sorry, I know that you can find someone better you'll see, can I hug you?" I asked

"yeah why not" and I hug him, and I felt how my face turn red, and release the hug,

"so the song you were writing is for who?" he asked and l feel lucky that he doesn't see my read face,

"its talk about Fernando" I said and my face was totally red

"oh did you guys are dating" he ask

"not exactly, its difficult, because sometimes he is really cute, and then like nothing happen" I responded

"but why? you always are together, you sleep together for exemple"he comments

"yeah but that doesn't mean that we are dating only we care each other, just that" I see him with a weak smile, and then he hug me, after that we watched the stars a few moments and I speak

" its getting late, I must return to the bed"

"yeah you are right" he said, so I started to walk to the door when Sean talked to me

"I was awesome to talk with you, we can do it more often if you want" he said

"of course, I love to talk about life and shit, and you are a great listener, thank you Sean" I ended and the two of us enter to the house.


	5. FRIEND OR FOE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here another chapter, the songs are Friend or Foe by t.A.T.u here the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xyWW6xLEQM and Music by Madonna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sdz2oW0NMFk

**_*Alonso Pov*_ **

I waked up around 10 in the morning, everybody were sleeping so I decide to take a shower, so I take the necessary out of my suitcase, one towel, shampoo, and a soap, I travel with all these because my mother told me, that I will need and she right, so went to the bathroom, it was small but is kind a cute and so homely, it's a really nice house for two boy whom are mechanics, I put my iPod and I started a playlist, then I open the hot water and I enter to the shower

*Music sounds

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie under covers so,_

_Are you friend or foe_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So, are you friend or foe_

_'Cause I used to know_

The hot water was really comfortable, sometimes I need a hot shower and my music, to be so relax.

_The promises_

_Hollow concessions_

_And innocent show of affection_

_I touch your hand_

_A hologram_

_Are you still there?_

I love this song it's so good, specially the meaning, like sometime I don't know if Fer is my close friend or just a Foe who wants to hurt me, I decide to ignore those thoughts, and the song ends but the next one is one of my favourites it was Music by Madonna, it's a dance song, and I just agree with her Music makes the people come together, then I start to sing 

_Hey Mister DJ_

  
_Put a record on_

  
_I wanna dance with my baby_

_Hey Mister DJ_

  
_Put a record on_

  
_I wanna dance with my baby_

  
_And when the music starts_

  
_I never want to stop_

  
_It's gonna drive me crazy_

_Music, music, music, music_

  
_Music, music, music, music, music_

_Music makes the people come together_

_Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel_

_Don't think of yesterday_

  
_And I don't look at the clock_

  
_I like to boogie-woogie, uh, uh_

  
_It's like riding on the wind_

  
_And it never goes away_

  
_Touches everything I'm in_

  
_Got to have it everyday_

_Music makes the people come together, yeah_

  
_Music makes the bourgeoisie and the rebel_

_Hey Mister DJ_

_Hey Mister DJ_

  
_Put a record on_

  
_I wanna dance with my baby_

  
_And when the music starts_

  
_I never wanna stop_

  
_It's gonna drive me crazy_

  
_Uh, uh, uh_

_Music (music) makes the people (makes the people)_

  
_Come together, yeah_

  
_Music (music) makes the bourgeoisie (makes the bourgeoisie)_

  
_And the rebel_

The song ended and I go out of the shower, I dry all my body and I started to dress me, when I hear the sound of the door opens, and I look for my towel as fast as I can, and I put it in my wrist, I gaze the door and I see a sleepy Sean stand there, he was not idea that I was there until, I scream

"Duuuddee what fuck are you doing? Do you not hear the music?" he looked me completely in shock and now he was wake up

" So-sorry" he mumbles

"or you were spy me? To see me naked?" I said with a pervert face

"No, I- I was just I went to do my morning stuff" he said and his face was all red, I laughed so damn hard

"No worry dude, I just kidding" then he closes the door, and I drees up and go out to the bathroom, now everybody were wake up and Mayra and Alanis were in the kitchen, probably doing the breakfast

"good morning" I said

"good morning" all said

"you wake up too early being you" Mayra ask

"Yeah I just want to take a shower before it was a mess in the bathroom you know I need to take my time" I comment

"Of course you take the whole time in the world, idiot" Alanis said to me

"hahaha look who is talking" I answer, then I see the other doing stuff so I speak

"so what we do next, we need to continue searching "

"yeah, but where we should start?" Fanny said,

"I don't know maybe search in internet like we did?" I suggest,

"Good morning" Sean said 

"hello sleepyhead" I said, and his face turned red, but nobody's see it, or that is what I believe

"good morning the breakfast is ready" Mayra said and all went to the dinner table, we talking about random stuff, I would to talked about business but Mayra said that nothing of that stuff in the table, so I stopped, when we finished we were in the living room talking finally about it.

"So if this is an organisation we need a name" Daniel comments

"Can we speak about that later little wolf, because now we need to move on" I said, but everybody ignore me

"I suggest Akatsuki" Fernando propose

"I agree" Alanis added

"Something more original otaku boy" I said and he do a sad face, we were discussing when someone knock the door, Sean walks to see who it is

"oh what surprise, come in, let me introduce you" he said, and all looking at the door, it were two twins girls, they are blond and their skin was white, I'm thinking that they are foreign

"they are our neighbours, Emily and Adelaide" Sean said

"Nice to meet you" the two girls say

"We went to here to invite you to dinner this afternoon" Emily said I think that she speak or it was the other?, I dont know while the other look us, in a very bad way like we are nuisance, but like I'm a person that when someone do bad things to me I put my worse face, I look them and I roll my eyes, and the others laughed I was discreetly so Sean can't not see me

"but I see that you guys have some guest" Adelaide said with a fake sweet voice

"you can go Sean, you and Daniel, don't worry for us, we'll be ok, right guys" I said

"yes you can go" all of them said,

"oh if you like guys you can come too" Emily said

"No thank we got stuff to do" Adriana commented

"Oh c'mon guy don't be lazy, count we us at what time?" Mayra said

"maybe at 8 o'clock

"ok we will be there" Mayra added

"Oh and we cook this for you we hope that you enjoy it" and she gives to Sean a basket, with a pie I think, it smells like an apple pie, delicious

"see you later" the two girls said and they got out of the house.

"What the hell are you thinking?" all the gang said to Mayra

"oh come on it's just a dinner, what can happen?" she said with a big smile, then Sean put the basket in the kitchen, when Noe goes to the kitchen for pick one piece, but Mayra screamed to him

"Noe don't you dare to put you hands in that pie isn't yours"

"Ok mom" he said with a sad face, then we talked a little bit, but I know that something wasn't right it was something strange with those girls, so I decide to got out of the house and go to the beach, only to think more comfortable and feel the sea in my toes, I arrive and the sand feel so comfortable the water was cold but it feels great, and I was losing in my thoughts, when I feel something or someone put his arm around my neck

"hey sweet boy what are you doing here" Fernando said

"Oh just thinking, you know that love thinking when I alone" I said

"yes I know, but why do you look so worried?" he ask

"I don't know maybe, I'm not doing the correct things" I comment

"what?, why do you say so, if you are the greatest person I never met, you are kind, and something that I really love you from you is that you always protect the others no matter what you need to do, you'll do it, like you did to me, I was in the shadows but you bright me the light, so I think we are in the good direction, and remember this, I know that you love to protect others, but sometimes you need proctection and I'll be there for protect you, no matter if my life is in danger I'll do it" he said

Then I hug him and I feel like a little child to his teddy bear, then I give him a kiss in the check

"you are so sweet" I said, sometime Fernando can be so cute with me and he always said that I changed his life, and that something I appreciate

"but there is another thing that I feel, those girls are weird and his names, I think you notice too don't you?" I asked him

"yeah, French names" he answered

"and if they are linked to the ESP" I said

"I don't know but we need to keeping a eye on them a little bit closer" he said

"yeah" and we sat on the sand floor and I put my head in his shoulder and we see the horizon.

..........

It was like 7:30 pm when Marya come to ask us if we are going to the diner, I'll said yes only to have my revenge with that bitch I think

"and the others?" she asks again 

"I pass" Alanis said

"me too" Fernando said

"I'm going to see the sunset with Noe, you know romantic stuff" Fanny said

"im on it" Adriana said

"I have nothing better to do so let's go" I said and the five got out to the neighbour house, Sean knocks the door, then one of the girls opened the door

"hey good to see you guys, you arrive early, but come in" she said and we enter to the house

"please take your sit, the dinner will be ready soon" she said and we sat in the sofa and we started to talk

"so where did you guys know each other" Adailaide asks

"Oh there are my cousins, they live in Nayarit" Sean responded

"oh great, and why are you here?" she asks again

"Holidays" I said

"and how old are you guys?" she asks again

"we are in same age like Sean and you?" Adriana comments

"cool" she said, I was feeling in an interrogatory I think, when we saw the other sister comes with cutlery, for put them in the table

"do you need help?" Mayra ask

"yes, thank you" and she hold some stuff and they touched their hands, that's when I see Mayra in the clouds and she finally return

"oh sorry" she said and she smiles nervously to the twin I thinks that is Emily

"No problem" and they continue to put the cutlery in the table.

**_*Mayra Pov*_ **

I gaze Emily have difficulty with those cutlery so I decide to help her which he respond me affirmative, but when I come to help her to grab some cutlery I touched her hand accidentally, so I had a vision of her life, she is French, that's why she has that name, she lived in Bordeaux, and I see something that freezing my whole body, I see that three letters ESP, shit I said, these bitches, are with them, I see them in an small office with an young man who was tell them something

"This is you next case" the man said, and I can gaze a folder, inside had a photos of Daniel and Sean, and all their information, but I was something below in Daniels photo, it says very dangerous, then the man spoke

"you must kill him immediately, but with discretion just like you know"

"count with that" then I see how they move to Mexico, and when they arrive to Puerto Lobos, but I need to know much long they know the boys, after I see how they decorate their home for Dia de los Muertos, and I see how they try to put some decoration in the door but they can't cause it was too tall, so it think that it was an excuse to talk to the boys and I was correct, they knocked the boys door and it was Sean who opened it

"hello, excuse me do you have a ladder or something, to put this in the door" she said

"yeah of course do you need some help?" he answer

"yes, please" she respond him with girlie voice, that make me sick, this whore uses her femme skills for get close to them, then I see how Daniel and Sean help them

"ok thanks you some much you guys, your are so kind" Emily said

"your welcome if you need something just tell us" Sean said

"of course" she replied them, next I saw it was they spying them in their garage, and seeing how Daniel uses his power, they were hiding behind of the boxes in the garage, and they never notice their presence, it pass a lot of weeks and they were more and more close to the boys, sometimes I see how these bitches begging to Sean to have sex with him but they refuse, it was for kill him in the act, of course but Sean refuses a lot of times, wise decision Sean

Then the girls called to his leader I think, to inform the situation and for confirm Daniels powers, so they give them they permission to kill him, they prepare the plan to murder Daniel and their idea was to poison him with the pie that they give us this morning, I have a bad feeling of this dinner, I need to tell this to the other but how? I get it, then I back to reality, and I said

"oh sorry" and I smile nervously and she answer me with a no problem and I design a plan to have more information and escape if we need it. 

**_*Alonso Pov*_ **

I notice that Mayra has a weird attitude, especially, before we saw her in the clouds

"the dinner is ready" Emily said, and we move on to the table

"So how long did you guys know each other?" Mayra asked

"just a couple of months, like 5 months, we arrive in November" she said

"and where you come from?" she asked again

"we are French" she responds and Adriana and I look each other, I know that Mayra had seen something when she touched the hand, but I don't know if is bad or good, or just she is socialise

"oh long travel, and why Mexico?" she strikes again

"because we love the beach, and the sun you know in Europe we don't have something like that" Adelaide comments then Mayra said

"Where is the bathroom?" "its on the second floor just turn right and it's the second door" Emily respond

"thank you" she said and she left the living room in direction of the bathroom, when she were behind the table and behind the girls I see how she form the Shintenshin no Jutsu with her hand and I understand, she want that I enter to her mind

"exucse me, I need to text my mom" I said and I went to the sofa and I used my power, now in Mayra's mind I see my body and I look like I was seeing my cellphone, I went to the second floor and I see her memories, holy shit, I think, these bitches are with ESP and its obvious that the food has poison, so I left Mayra body and I go to Adriana's mind to put the memories, yes with my power I can also manipulate the mind and the memories of the people that enter, so I looked her and I use my power again, so I put the memories and I got out as fast I can, when I was back in my body I see Adriana's face so serious, but I also see Adelaide in the stairs going to bathroom direction, so I imagine that she will do something so I follow her.

**_*Adriana Pov*_ **

I see how Alonso used his power to enter in Mayra's mind so I know that something isn't right, I see how Emily put the dinner in the table

"oh I forget something in my room" Adelaide said and she give a suspicious gaze to her sister

"ok go faster I'm hungry and the guys too" Emily said, then I see how she went to the stair direction, but I remembered that Alonso's body is empty so I need to gain some time, " can I have some water or soda please?" I said and Adelaide smile to me

"of course" she responds and the two went to the kitchen so I know that they have plan, then I see how Alonso return to his body, and how Adalaide is coming out of the kitchen and then she goes to bathroom direction, after Alonso saw me and I understand that he will enter to my mind.

Alonso enter to my mind and put all the memories, shit I can believe that we were trapped, and of course they know us, so I decide to stay calm and we started to talking of some random stuff and being careful and of course I need to avoid to eat this food, but when I realise the guys were eat so I can't do anything and Emily just were looking me and smiling.


End file.
